What I think I like about You
by peonelopie4
Summary: Caitlyn Jo Gellar was never one to just sit there and do nothing and now she's on a whole new adventure other than Camp Rock with Mitchie and the gang! Trying to do good in music, school and...love? NAITLYN, Smitchie and more! Rating might change later on
1. The Idea to Live with Mitchie!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Camp Rock' and 'What I like about you'

…………

**Author Note**: _This will be my first Camp Rock story, well a crossover of 'Camp Rock' and 'What I like about You,' anyways enjoy!_

* * *

I t was a beautiful night in New York and unusually, it was a quiet night at Gellar residence.

………………………….

In one of the rooms, William James Gellar aka the Dad; who had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, was currently wearing a business suit and was packing his clothes and items into his suitcase

"Hey Daddy-o," said 17 year-old; Caitlyn Jo Gellar in the hallway as she walked passed his room, her hair in a messy-bun and in sweats and a tank top, her dad froze.

"What'cha doin'?" (**A/N: Ha! Her quote from **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**!**_**) **_asked Caitlyn as she walked backwards to double check on what she saw her dad doing

"Oh, Caitlyn! Uh... remember our stop at Japan when we were on our cruise ship? You know where they have the Taiyaki that you love?" questioned Caitlyn's dad as he took her by her shoulder and into his room

"Yeah… I remember because someone forgot to see if their daughter was on the cruise ship that they were traveling on, before the ship left the dock at Japan." stated Caitlyn as she looked around her dad's room, seeing his suitcases and clothes in it.

"Uh… It was an accident and it will never happen again, I swear and… MY NEXT TOUR WILL BE STARTING ON A CRUISE SHIP AT JAPAN!" William exclaimed with his hands in the air

Caitlyn immediately frowned "No, not again! I am not going on any more cruises ever again!" she said as she climbed on her dad's bed and sat on his suitcase with her legs crossed

"Caitlyn, why is this such a big deal?"

"Dad, I am tired of my life always being on sea, and moving from the next place to the next, never staying in place! Just because some person wants you to start your tour's on their ship. I mean, I'm finally at the one place that I want to be! On land! I mean all my friends are here! Mitchie, Lola, etc;" said Caitlyn

"I know but-"

"Listen, can I just go live with Aunt Charlotte?"

"Aunt Charlotte?! No! She's a horrible influence! I mean she just doesn't use that stuff just to relax, you know!"

"…Yeah." replied Caitlyn while nodding

"Caitlyn, please just let me pack, I have a 6AM, flight to Japan tomorrow"

"What?! Were leaving tomorrow morning?!"

"No, I'm just going for week to get set up and I have to call the Torres family to see if you can stay with them until I get back," said William as he grabbed shirts out of his closet

Caitlyn opened her mouth wide as an idea struck her

"No-" said William as he knew what Caitlyn was thinking

"Yes! It's perfect! I can go live with Mitchie, she just got her new apartment!"

"Yes and she's very exited about it and she just finished high-school and has to finish her album! She got her boyfriend too."

"It's not like she has to watch me constantly, and I won't bother her mom and dad to let me stay with them plus I'm more mature now," explained Caitlyn then her eyes wondered down at a piece of white wear

"Ew, gross, underpants." She said as she grabbed them and threw them out of her view, then looked back up a her dad

"If Mitchie says yes then why not?"

"…Okay...fine but you need to talk to her first."

"Yes!" she said then paused to make a puppy-eyed look as she stretched her arms out as she indicated that she wanted a hug

William smiled softly and gave his daughter a hug

"Thanks dad," she said as she hugged him tighter, but the hug was interrupted at the sound of the door bell

"That must be my plane ticket," he said as he slowly went downstairs

Caitlyn watched him as he left the room

'_I can't wait to see Mitchie and my new home! Well it's not official yet but it will be! It will be! Mwahahaha!_' thought Caitlyn as she raised her fist in the air _'Wow, Lola was right... I am weird. Oh, well._' **(A/N: P.S; Caitlyn is not evil :p)**

Caitlyn then decided to get ready to pack and tried to get up from the suitcase only to end up falling on the floor

"Oww," she muttered from the floor, then noticed something under her dad's bed

"Hey—what's my bra doing under here?" questioned Caitlyn as she grabbed the material and sat up

She lifted the bra to her chest only to see it was twice her size

"Hello—! Not my bra." said Caitlyn as she looked around the room

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**: _Well? Tell me what you think! I want to know if I should continue this or not? Remember this is a crossover of 'Camp Rock' and 'What I like about You'. The main pairing will be Naitlyn (Nate + Caitlyn), Smitchie (Shane + Mitchie), Jella (Jason + Ella) and some Caitlyn/ OC, Mitchie/ OC and etc; Well reviews are always appreciated and give me inspiration to update faster and I will also make the chapters longer! ^_^_

_Please_ and _thank you_!


	2. Kissing a Whole New level of Butt!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Camp Rock' and 'What I like about You', but I do own this story.

……………………………………

**Authors Note**: _Just wanted to say you guys are awesome! Thanks for the awesome reviews; it made my day when I read them. Anyways I will say "_**Happy**_ early _**Christmas!**_" (_I'm saying that now because I might not be able to update on Christmas_) anyways enjoy the story! :D_

**P.S**_; I will not be describing the characters clothes, so please think up the clothes as you please; I will only describe when I think it is important. _Sorry_._

In another different part of New York, there were different kinds of apartments next to each other, the second high story apartment was the one that Mitchie and Shane were currently in.

……………………………………

"Shane! Did you get Caitlyn's bed ready?! Remember, she called saying she's going to be staying a week until her dad gets back!" yelled Mitchie to Shane who was in the one of the rooms then returned to what she was doing

"—Yeah, yeah, I got the bed set up already, do you want to get the blankets-?" said Shane as he came out of the room but trailed off as he saw Mitchie smile widely and look around the living room "Or just keep smiling at the living room because that doesn't creep me out at all," said Shane as he rose an eyebrow and kissed her cheek then walked to the kitchen

"Sorry, I just can't believe I finally have my own apartment! It looks and smells brand new! ...Well, except for this smell in the corner of the room," said Mitchie as she walked over to the smell

"Come here, Shane, you've got to smell this. Come on sniff it, sniff it!" she said as she waved her hand to him indicating for him to come

Shane shook his head "Nah, I better not. I have an interview later; I don't want to pass out while I'm talking," he replied as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and returned to the living room

"You know setting up that bed set was pretty tiring," said Shane as he opened his soda

"Oh, come on Shane; don't act like that's a big thing,"

"Hey, people like me don't usually have to put up set up beds, you know?"

"Quit complaining Pop star," teased Mitchie

"Hey! Hey. Hey, hey, hey… I prefer Rock star, if you don't mind," responded Shane with his hand up in defense "Why are you so exited to have your own apartment anyways?"

"Shane! Do you know what this means?! This means I get to use all the hot water without my dad complaining, I get to watch what I want on T.V!" said Mitchie as she jumped on the couch, then remembered something as she reached under the couch and pulled out a magazine

"And I get to read my 'People's Magazine' out in the open! Ha!" she said as she flipped through the pages.

The elevator from Mitchie's apartment complex opened revealing two people; Caitlyn and a disguised Jason with Caitlyn's suitcases.

………….................

"Help me with my stuff, Jason," said Caitlyn as she bend down to grab her things

"Sure, Caitlyn!" happily replied Jason as he picked up a small suitcase leaving 4 big suitcases left and went down the hall

Caitlyn stared at him as he left and signed, she picked up three of her things and walked out, then returned as she forgot one of her suitcases, only to have the elevator close on it, then re-opened as she tried to get through. While her bags kept on slipping off her shoulder, then the elevator opened and closed as she moved around trying to pick up her bags and get out off the elevator before it closed… this went on for another 45 more seconds until she finally got out in time…

"… What are you doing?" asked Jason as he came back to see what was taking Caitlyn so long,

Caitlyn gasped for air, trying to regain her breath then turned to Jason

"Oh, I just playing a game called; Get killed by the Elevator while Jason does _Nothing_!" replied Caitlyn

"Oh! Can I play?!" asked Jason while Caitlyn signed

"It was- Oh never mind, just help me with my luggage," she said as she picked up 2 things out off her 5 suitcases

"Anything to help the cause," said Jason as he picked out the rest "I mean, I don't want you to move to Japan, Caitlyn. Have you seen their trees? Their like; ye big," said Jason as he showed a 2 inches of space between his index finger and his thumb

Caitlyn stopped at apartment number; 180 and took out a key and then turned to Jason

"Okay, I only have 6 days to prove to Mitchie that I'll be the most amazing roommate on the planet."

"But why don't you just ask her if you can just move in, though?" questioned Jason

"Cause she's so exited to finally have her own apartment and I'm not sure if she ready for a roommate just yet. So, before I even bring it up, I've got to kiss a whole new level of butt." Replied Caitlyn as she opened the door with key and pushed it open

"Hey!" said Caitlyn as she walked in and gave Mitchie a hug

"I'm glad to see you!" said Mitchie as she happily returned the hug

Caitlyn pulled back and took a look at Mitchie "Wow! Your hair looks… awesome!" said Caitlyn as she kissed up **(A/N: Not literally: p)** "What did you do to it?"

"Uh… I brushed it?" replied a confused Mitchie as she turned to look at Shane who shrugged in reply

"With what? A magic brush!" exclaimed Caitlyn as she nodded

"Well, thanks?" replied Mitchie

'_It's working! Ha-ha!_' thought Caitlyn as she mentally did the _Nick Jonas_ dance inside her head

"Anyone remember I'm still here?" said Jason feeling left out as he pulled off his disguise and placed them on the chair

"Sorry Jason!" said Mitchie as she ran to got give him a hug

"Much better!" **(A/N: I love Jason! ;p)**

"Hey Caitlyn," said Shane sarcastically

"… Oh, hey Pop diva," replied Caitlyn knowing what she said will get on his nerves

"Hey! Its Pop star—I mean Rock star!"

"Whatever—" said Caitlyn as she shrugged,

"I'm gonna go put your bags in your room now," grumbled Shane as he took her things and went to the room that she'll be staying at

"Whoops!" cried out Jason as he released Mitchie from the hug

"What's wrong, Jason?" questioned Mitchie

"I was supposed to meet Nate at guitar rehearsal 15 minutes ago! Got to go!" said Jason as he ran out

"I was wondering where Nate was... hope Jason doesn't get attacked by a mob of fan girls," Said Caitlyn as she watched Jason run out the door and Shane came in and put his arm around Mitchie

"What makes you say that?" asked Shane

"He forgot his disguise,"

"Ah"

After Caitlyn finished her sentence they heard a faint; _'Oh my god! Someone! Help me_!' which unsurprisingly sounded a whole lot like Jason, they all paused

"So, Mitchie! I love what you've done to the place!" she said as she walked across the room, completely ignoring Jason's cry for help **(A/N: Poor Jason -_-')**

"…Wait, wait… there's something about your apartment that amazes me," said Caitlyn as she put her hands under her chin to pretend to think

"Uh, I think that frame was on that table about… 25 minutes ago," said Shane as he pointed to a frame on a small table next to the couch.

"Yeah— you know I think I liked it better over there," said Mitchie unsurely as she placed the frame back on previous table, where it once was

"Oh— you have an eye. One tiny move and you open up the whole room!"

Mitchie beamed

"Yeah…it's like a cathedral in here," said Shane as he looked around the room

"I don't know but if I had time, I'll like to decorate this place more," said Mitchie as she looked around

"You know what? You are fascinating! Your life is just fascinating! It's fascinating!" cried out Caitlyn but stopped when she felt awkward, she scratched the back of her head "Uh,"

Mitchie looked at Shane who once again shrugged in reply

"… I'm gonna go unpack, now." said Caitlyn nervously as she entered her room and closed the door behind her

Mitchie looked down at the frame, then quickly placed it back on the small table and looked around the room, innocently

"Aw— the room's little again." complained Shane.

_To be continued_…

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N**: _Well, that's the second chapter_! ;) _Sorry for taking so long to update! I was going to take longer, but your reviews helped me update faster! So, thanks! Mitchie and Shane, as well as Jason had made their appearances, I don't Nate will make an appearance just yet, though. This chapter is slightly longer than chapter 1, see? I keep my word.. :) Well reviews are always appreciated and give me inspiration to update faster! ^_^_


End file.
